


Zombie Jamboree

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray looked down the sight, exhaled and squeezed the trigger, absorbing the recoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Jamboree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Containment Breach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd, 'cause I wrote it five minutes ago. For the impromptu Zombie Challenge. Influenced by Keerawa's [Containment Breach](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/144980.html) and a discussion with Mikes_grrl about apocalypses and tough choices. This scene is a homage to a scene in the not-very-good _Dawn of the Dead_ from 2004. And technically, it's a songfic, which has to be one of the most hated genres in fanfic...*g*
> 
> Prompt: shamble, rot, moan, brains, wail, horde and  
> _Back to back, belly to belly  
> I don't give a damn, I done dead already  
> Oho back to back, belly to belly  
> At the Zombie Jamboree_  
> **-Lord Intruder, 1959, "Jumbie Jamberee"**

Ray looked down the sight, exhaled and squeezed the trigger, absorbing the recoil. The shambling body dropped to the ground and was still. He pulled back the bolt, ejected the empty shell casing and reloaded.

_"Back to back, belly to belly..."_ he whispered in a hoarse singsong.

He searched the street for his next target, settling on a man in a suit. He—it was missing an arm and had partially rotted. Ray aimed, fired and reloaded mechanically.

_"I don't give a damn, I done dead already..."_

He had a great view from the top of the building he'd taken refuge on. From here, he could watch the zombie horde as it milled aimlessly on the street, searching for brains. The ones he'd killed stayed dead (_undead, his mind babbled_) but there didn't seem to be an end to them.

_"Oho back to back, belly to belly..."_

He paused, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses. He was tired; he'd been awake for close to forty-eight hours. It was hard to sleep with the constant moaning and wailing, though he probably should try again. Curl up in the corner of the roof with his blanket and makeshift earplugs and hope that exhaustion would let him sleep, for a little while.

_"At the Zombie Jamboree..."_

He sighted through the rifle's scope, looking for his next victim, hoping to God to not see a flash of red serge...and praying for the strength to do what he needed to if he did.

-fin-


End file.
